Healing Each Other
by TransfiguredToad
Summary: When Ginny finds Harry has been beaten by his uncle, she tells him that she'll heal him, and they form a unique, myth-like bond. Can they keep their secret for long? Or will the side effects force it out of them? AU. Set in Harry's fifth year. M for future sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry?" Ginny yawned as she walked downstairs at two am. She'd had a pretty bad nightmare about Riddle and the diary.

Harry looked up. "Ginny?" he shoved down his arm sleeve and smiled at Ginny. "Can't sleep?" Ginny shook her head.

"How about you?" Ginny asked. Harry swallowed.

"Same."

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. How about you?" he asked as Ginny sat down next to him.

"What were you doing with your arm?" Ginny asked, curiously. Harry's head shot up.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Harry, if something's up then-"

"Nothing's up!"

"Yes there is!" Ginny hissed. "Harry, please tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"Ginny, it's not that simple."

"Is it Voldemort?" Ginny asked simply. Harry looked shocked that she'd said the name, but shook his head. "What then? Are you hurt?"

"Ginny, I can't tell you."

"Harry, please. I won't tell anyone. I'll research healing and heal you. But I can't if you don't tell me." Harry looked her in the eyes to check for deception. He then sighed and stood up.

"Come on." Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and Ginny gasped.

"Is that...?" Harry nodded simply. "Wow!" Harry covered them in it and walked to the portrait hole. They walked for a few minutes before stopping at a room.

"Ginny, I don't know-"

"Shush. Harry, I can tell you're in pain. Now, show me where it is." Harry bit his lip and they walked into the room. Harry pulled off his shirt and turned around.

Ginny gasped. Harry had red marks down his back and green and purple bruises. Harry turned around and the same treatment had been applied to his stomach. He was so thin that you could see his rib cage. She had a feeling some of his ribs were broke.

Ginny looked down his arms and her eyes widened. She saw 'I must not tell lies' on the back of his hand. On his forearm was another word - 'FREAK'.

"Is there anything else, Harry?" Ginny asked softly. Harry waved his wand and Ginny gasped in horror. Harry's face was covered in bruises too. His nose had obviously been broken. "Oh, Harry," Ginny felt tears come to her eyes.

"Ginny, please don't tell anyone."

"Harry, please come and see Madam Pomfrey with me."

"No, no, Ginny, please. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"But Harry, you'll be in pain until I can research how to fix you."

"You don't need to-"

"Harry, I do. Whatever you say." Ginny rubbed over his forearm where 'FREAK' had been etched. "Who did this to you?"

Harry gulped. "My uncle."

"Oh, fuck, I'll murder him." Ginny's tears ran down her cheeks. "Harry, why didn't you tell someone? My mum and dad would have come to get you from there straight away! Have you told Sirius?" Harry shook his head.

"Look, Ginny, just leave it-"

"I will not leave it, Harry Potter! I care about you and you're in a lot of pain!"

"Don't tell anyone, Gin. Especially Ron or Hermione." Ginny nodded.

"Meet me here tomorrow evening and we'll go search for the spells to heal you. You'll be okay, Harry." Ginny wrapped her arms around his thin body carefully. She hugged him close and Harry rested his head on hers as he sighed. Ginny felt his tears hit her head, but she didn't say anything. She just let him cry. She felt her own tears slipping down her face again.

After five minutes, a huge, blinding light appeared. Ginny couldn't see Harry. It disappeared after a minute. "Harry?" he looked shocked. Ginny felt very shocked, then she felt pain, but it didn't hurt somehow. She just felt like she was in pain, but she wasn't. It didn't make sense. Then she gasped. The 'pain' was centered on her torso, where Harry's pain was.

Ginny watched Harry put his shirt back on. "Ginny, what the hell just happened?"

"Okay, one second. Tell me how you feel." Ginny focused on all her rage for Harry's uncle. Harry looked shocked.

"Woah, anger, but I'm not-"

"No, I am." Ginny said with a grin. "This can't be true!"

"What can't?"

"Okay, when I was little, one of my favourite story books was about a girl and a boy who had a bond - a soul bond. At first, they felt each other's emotions, then they could tell where the other one was all of the time, then they could talk to each other in their heads. Bloody hell, Harry, I think that's what's happened to us." Harry stared at her.

"So you mean that we're supposed to be all lovey-dovey now?" Harry asked. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well, they fell in love in the book, but I don't want you to feel that it's your duty to be in love with me."

"Why don't we give it a go anyway?"

It took Ginny a few minutes to process that. "What?" she eventually said.

"Why don't we give dating a go anyway? I mean, we're going to be spending time together anyway, and it's not like you're ugly, in fact you're very beautiful, and you're funny, and smart and I trust you, and you're already my friend..." Ginny listened to Harry ramble on in shock. 'Very beautiful' kept standing out in her brain. "And you're ginger." Harry finished. Ginny snorted. "What? What's funny?"

"I'm ginger?" Ginny repeated.

"Well yeah. According to Sirius, all Potters marry gingers." Harry gasped. "I don't mean that I'm expecting us to get married or anything-"

"Harry, the bond already means we're married." Ginny stated. Harry stared at her for a few seconds, before he fainted, causing Ginny to gasp. It was as if her head was half empty. Harry had disappeared from it. "Ennervate!" she shouted at Harry with her wand in hand. His eyes snapped open and he just gaped at her.

"Married? Are you sure?" Ginny nodded.

"We'll look it up tomorrow. Now, come on; let's get back."

Before they left, Harry pressed a quick kiss on her lips as he covered them with the cloak.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Ginny and Harry had been researching both soul bonds and healing. It was now 20th October and they'd entered the 2nd stage the day before. There were 11 stages and the bond would be completed on 24th Sept 1997, which was just under two years away.

They'd made note of what each stage was and when it would begin and when the next one starts to develop:

_Emotional (feel each other's emotions) - 19th Sept - 18th Oct 1995_

_Placement (can tell where each other is) - 19th Oct - 18th Nov_

_Legilimencal (can speak through their minds) - 19th Nov - 18th Dec_

_Occlumencal (can ward each other and other people out of their minds) - 19th Dec - 24th Dec_

_Power (big power surge) - 25th Dec - 24th Jan 1996_

_Physical (have to be connected skin to skin at all times) - 25th Jan - 24th Jul_

_Sensitive (can see through the other's eyes, hear through the other's ears, smell through the other's nose, taste what the other's eating/drinking, and feel what the other can feel (touch)) - 25th Jul - 24th Aug_

_Hormonal (is aroused at a touch, is angry at a small thing, etc) - 25th Aug - 24th Nov_

_Fertile (is extra fertile; will be pregnant by the end of the stage) - 25th Nov - 24th Mar 1997_

_Power (another power surge) - 25th Mar - 24th April_

_Physical (have to be connected skin to skin at all times) - 25th April - 24th Sept_

Since they'd started dating, they'd met up at night, normally in the library. Ginny helped Harry plan the DA, which had started on 9th October. Ginny had healed Harry's bruises, after practicing in the room of requirement, but his ribs were complicated, as were the scars. Ginny was trying her hardest to find the solution. They'd quickly become best friends.

"Harry, what're we doing tonight?" Ginny asked. They were in the library.

"Can we do potions?" Harry asked, biting his lip. Ginny nodded. "I want to show Snape that I'm smarter than he bloody well thinks." They walked over to the Potions section and pulled some books out. Ginny settled herself on Harry's lap and they read.

"Hey, tomorrow, we could actually practise brewing." Ginny suggested. Harry nodded. A few minutes later, Ginny gasped. "Harry, look!" Ginny showed him a potion that fixed bones. It was a slow process, but it'd work eventually. Harry grinned at Ginny and kissed her.

Ginny moaned into the long, sweet kiss.

"Gods, I love you, Gin." Harry muttered as they pulled away. Ginny stared at him in shock. They'd never said it before.

"I love you too." Ginny said, blushing prettily. They came together in a kiss, pouring out their love for each other.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

It was 2nd November and Gryffindor had just won the quidditch match against Slytherin. Ginny searched the bond to find Harry and walked in the direction that the bond said he was. She watched Malfoy taunt him and walked up behind him, laying a hand on him as he went to attack Malfoy. Harry stopped, and tightened his grip on George. Ginny smiled, thankful that she'd prevented him from doing anything that was potentially harming.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall was completing her rounds in the halls of Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge took the dungeons to the third floor, and Minerva took the fourth to the seventh floor.

It was when she was at the library that Minerva got her surprise. As usual, she walked around the library and then peeped into the restricted section. What she saw when she passed the Healing section took her by surprise.

Fourth year Ginevra Weasley had her legs wrapped tightly around fifth year Harry Potter's waist and her hands were on his face, pulling him close. Potter had one hand on Miss Weasley's hair and one on her back. A candle was lit behind them and books were scattered around the area.

"Potter! Weasley!" Minerva shouted, completely shocked. Both students looked horrified as they let go of each other. Miss Weasley got her self down and brushed off her robes. Her usually neat hair was in a shambles. "Get yourselves sorted out and then to my office." Minerva was furious as she walked away from the library.

HPGWHPGWHPGW

"Bloody hell, Ginny." Harry cursed, sitting down with his head in his hands. Ginny nodded.

"And it had to be her."

"I'd rather it was her than Snape or Umbridge." Harry looked up at Ginny's hair and snorted. "Might want to sort your hair out, love."

"God, Harry, we're going to be cleaning the Great Hall with toothbrushes for the rest of our lives." Ginny commented as she tried to fix her hair. "How much are we going to say?"

"Nothing about the bond." Harry said, grinning at Ginny's futile attempts with her hair.

"We'll have to tell them one day, Harry."

"Yes, but, right now, we're only in the first stage of the bond. When it gets to Stage 4, then yes, we will tell them."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to her bondmate's. "Come on then; the dragon lady awaits." Harry snorted as they walked out of the library under the invisibility cloak.

When they reached McGonagall's office on the fifth floor, they took off the cloak and knocked. McGonagall sounded angry when she called them in. They walked in and were told to sit down. "Never in all my life... so disappointed... and after curfew!" McGonagall paced around the room for a few minutes, muttering things every so often. She eventually sat down. "I will compose a letter to your parents tomorrow, Miss Weasley-"

"No!" Ginny interrupted. "You can't, professor. We'll do a detention every day for a year. Professor, please, they _can't_ know."

"I presume you haven't told them about your relationship?" McGonagall asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads. "Professor, Ron would freak." Harry added.

McGonagall sighed. "I will not inform Molly and Arthur," Harry and Ginny sighed with relief. "Because, frankly, I do not want a howler going off in the middle of the Great Hall at eight am. I will, however, send a message to Black." Harry nodded. "Not that I expect he'll do much. He'll most likely be proud of you, Potter."

"Thank you, professor." Ginny said, smiling.

"For your punishment, however, you will lose 100 house points each," Harry and Ginny's eyes widened in sync. 200 points? The house would kill them. "And you will have detention every Tuesday evening, Thursday evening and Sunday morning until Easter. You will not attend this year's Hogsmeade's visits." Harry and Ginny nodded reluctantly. "If I ever catch either one of you out of bed or showing such affection again, this will go straight to your parents, Miss Weasley. Potter, would you please give Miss Weasley and I a minute?" Harry, though confused, left.

Ginny stayed sat in her seat whilst McGonagall walked to a cupboard. She returned with a small box, which she handed to Ginny. "Your mother would never forgive you if you went home pregnant this summer, Ginny." McGonagall said, softly. "Now, go on." Ginny nodded, blushing fiercely. Ginny walked out of the room and was pulled under the cloak by Harry.

"Come on; let's go." Ginny muttered.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea." Harry saw his bondmate's blush and grinned, deciding to distract her.

Suddenly, Ginny found herself pushed up against the wall, being snogged for all she was worth. "We've just got detentions forever for this." Ginny hissed as Harry lay butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Just until Easter, love."

Eventually, Ginny and Harry made their way into the common room and opened the box. Ginny groaned. The box was magically extended inside and in it was: a vat of contraceptive potion; a book about sex and what it was; a book about contraception; muggle condoms; and a leaflet about teen pregnancy. Ginny glared at Harry as he made his way through the first book.

"Some pretty interesting positions in here, love." Harry joked.

"Honestly, we've not even had sex yet." Ginny growled. Harry grinned.

"It's just in case, Gin. Now, I'm exhausted. I'm going up to bed." Harry gave her a thorough kiss and walked up to bed. Ginny closed the box and hauled herself up to bed. She went into the fifth years' dorm, because Dumbledore had placed her in there after her disastrous first year.

Hermione was sat, looking furious on her bed. Ginny sighed and placed the box on her bed. "Where the hell have you been?" Hermione muttered, angrily, as Ginny began to get changed. "Why the hell are you wearing a push up bra?!"

"Shhh!" Ginny said, pulling on nightie before taking off her jeans and socks. "Look, 'Mione -" Hermione had walked over and was looking in the box. "'Mione, don't!"

"Why the hell do you need contraceptive potion?!" Hermione exploded.

"Waa?" Parvati's sleepy voice said as she sat up. Lavender was yawning on the opposite bed, and Mara and Brandi are also showing signs of life. "Why does _Ginny_ have contraceptive potion?" Parvati asked.

Ginny snorted. Parvati and Lavender both lost their virginities at the end of third year. (A/N - I went to school with a lot of girls who lost their virginities in Year Nine, which is the same as third year).

"Why do you have contraceptive potion, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall gave it to me."

"_McGonagall_ gave you potion?"

"Yes. Now, piss off, I'm sleepy."

HPGWHPGWHPGW

It was the weekly early morning staff meeting and even Snape was tired. Each teacher wrote a list of who had a detention this week and why, then commented on who'd take each detention. It was tiring and no one liked it. Dolores had seen fit not to attend. Minerva had gone through most of her list and was nearing the bottom.

"Lee Jordan - exploding a broom cupboard. Wednesday." Minerva read out. Sprout offered to take it.

"Harry Potter - out after curfew and excessive displays of affection. Every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday until Easter." Minerva continued.

"You haven't got any Severus." Dumbledore commented. "Why don't you take this one?" Snape glared but wrote the detentions down.

"Ginevra Weasley - out after curfew and excessive displays of affection. Every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday until Easter."

"I'll take the girl too, Minerva." Snape offered silkily. "Were they caught together?" Minerva glared. The man was a bastard. "Because that normally warrants points being taken-"

"They lost a hundred each, Severus, unlike Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy who you caught earlier in the week."

"They are to be betrothed."

"I don't care if they're married and expecting a baby, Severus! You are an unfair basta-"

"Minerva!" Dumbledore stopped as Snape stood up to match Minerva.

Minerva scowled and left the room.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, only Potter and Miss Weasley were sat in there. They were clearly having breakfast together. They exchanged a few kisses every now and again. Minerva could tell they were in love. They blushed when they realised she was watching them. She offered them a rare smile and went to take her seat.

HPGWHPGWHPGW

_Dear Mr Black,_

_It is my displeasure to send this letter to notify you of numerous detentions that have been earned by Harry Potter, your godson. He will have a detention every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday until Easter. He has lost his Hogsmeade visits as well as 100 Gryffindor House points. The reasons for the detentions are being out after curfew and excessive displays of affection._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was another note attached.

_Black,_

_For goodness sake, control that boy! It was Ginny Weasley I found him with in the library. If Molly finds out, Black, we're all dead! I also took 100 points from Ginny. Having no Hogsmeade visits should allow them more time together. Black, they are in love, I'm sure of it. They've not told anyone, so don't you say anything either. I gave Ginny the contraceptive potion and a book about the spells. You might want to talk to Harry about precautions. Thank you._

_Minnie_

"What?! Two hundred points for snogging after curfew?!" Sirius exploded. Remus snorted.

"You should talk to him, Sirius." he suggested.

"I already did! I can't believe he didn't tell me about Ginny. Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe they like having a secret relationship."

"Or maybe he doesn't trust me."

"Sirius, Harry does trust you. Maybe he doesn't want to put it in a letter. Maybe he wants to tell you in person. Talk to him at Christmas."

"I will."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"How do you reckon we lost two hundred points?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Two hundred points?" Hermione exclaimed. "And it was last night?" she turned to look at Ginny. "Maybe someone was out after curfew."

"Oh, bugger off, Hermione." Ginny said, taking some more bacon and putting it onto her plate. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand under the table.

"It was you then, Weasley?" Seamus commented, looking at Ginny.

"You lost us two hundred points?" another voice shouted up. Various people shouted out and Ginny looked guilty. Harry looked as if he was going to own up too.

"Don't." Ginny hissed. She stood up and walked out.

"What did you do that for, Hermione?" Harry said angrily. "You're supposed to be her best friend." Harry felt waves of upset and anger coming through the bond. He shook his head at her and walked away to find Ginny.

He searched through the bond and found her in the passageway behind the Humpbacked Witch. He crouched down beside her. "Hey, love." Ginny looked at him with a grin.

"Come on; let's skip lessons and go to Hogsmeade." Harry looked at her and nodded.

"I've got Snape first anyway."

"I've got Hagrid. Come on." Ginny took Harry's hand and they walked down the tunnel. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and covered them both with it. They sneaked out of Honeydukes and lay down in front of the Shrieking Shack.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"Miss Granger, where is Potter?" Snape's silky voice asked.

"I don't know, professor. He left breakfast early and I've not seen him since." Hermione answered.

"Ah, yes, he left just after Miss Weasley, didn't he? Makes you think." Snape replied, delighting in Ron's scowl and Malfoy's laughter.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Three days later it was Monday and Harry had Umbridge first. She was winding him up and Harry was about to explode when he heard it.

_Calm down._

It was Ginny. Harry breathed in and out, before calming down.

_Good, I'm not spending another night on my own because you explode at that toad-faced bitch. _It took all of Harry's will to not break out in laughter.

_I love you, Gin._

_I love you too._

_This is the second stage then? _Harry questioned.

_Yeah, the Legilimencal. It is the 19th November, right?_

_Yeah, it is. Does this mean you'll know what I'm thinking all of the time then?_

_Problem, Potter? _Ginny wondered with a mental quirked eyebrow.

_No, of course not, love. _

_Thought so._

Harry and Ginny continued their mental conversation throughout the day, often receiving strange looks because of scowls or snorts. When they met up at lunchtime, they were grinning like maniacs, despite their detention that evening (because of not turning up to lessons).

"What the hell is up with you?" Ron asked Harry, when he started laughing out of the blue. Ginny started snickering.

"Just something someone said." Harry said quickly, whilst pinching Ginny's thigh to make her stop laughing.

_Harry! That hurt! _Ginny complained.

_Stop laughing at me then, love._

_I hate you._

_No, you love me. _Harry teased with a grin.

_What should we do tonight then?_

_Who says we're doing anything tonight?_

_I do, you prat._

_We could snog in the library._

_Harry, we have detention three times a week until Easter for that, and that wasn't even my fault, you horny-_

_Not your fault?! You were the one flashing me your thong! _Ginny blushed fiercely, delighting Harry.

_Oh really? You were the one messing up your hair and you _know_ how much I like that._

_Just how much do you like that, Ginevra Molly?_

_Shut it, you prat. Anyway, answer me! What do you want to do tonight?_

_There's a lot of things I'd _like_ to do tonight, but it doesn't matter. I've got an idea and no, it doesn't include a pole, lap dances or lingerie. Meet me in the Common Room later. _Ginny smiled softly and blushed at Harry's wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry led Ginny into the Room of Requirement, where there was a love seat, a crackling fire and a muggle television set.

"Harry, this is so romantic!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Harry in wonder.

"Hey! I can be romantic!"

"Well, I know that now." Ginny replied, running her hand over the love seat.

"Come on, love, let's sit down." Ginny nodded, excitedly. "Okay. These are muggle movies. We have: Love Actually; 27 dresses; and the Holiday. Pick."

Ginny looked at the covers, bit her lip and chose Love Actually. Harry grinned at her. "Okay. I'll set it up." he offered.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

It was a while later that Harry and Ginny finished the film. "Harry, that was lovely." Ginny said, looking into his eyes happily. Harry grinned. Part way through the film Ginny had settled herself on Harry's lap. "So, what now?" Ginny asked her soulmate.

"Now, I have chocolate." Harry said with a small grin, pulling chocolate from his bag.

"You know me so well." Ginny said, beaming. Harry smiled back at her. Ginny pulled out a chocolate filled with truffle and moaned as it melted in her mouth. Harry gaped as Ginny closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny decided it was time for bed. The room gave them a queen-sized bed. Both of the soulmates blushed fiercely. "Erm..." Harry started.

"Come on, love." Ginny said, leading Harry by the hand to the bed. "Get changed." Ginny said, staring at him. Two pairs of pyjamas lay on the bed suddenly. Harry's set were just a pair of pants, but Ginny's pyjama top said 'Harder Deeper Faster'. Ginny blushed deeply. "Come on; get changed!" Ginny demanded. Harry bit his lip then pulled his top off. Ginny stared at him. Harry then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in just boxers. Ginny was hugely disappointed when Harry then pulled on his pyjama pants.

Ginny grinned nervously at Harry before taking off her top. Harry stared at the lace turquoise bra. Ginny then rid herself of her jeans and socks, then put on the t-shirt. Harry's eyes widened.

"It wasn't my choice of a top!" Ginny exclaimed. "I like it though." Harry shook his head, then pulled back the covers and crawled under. Ginny followed his example, and they were asleep soon after.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Harry entered the Great Hall, the next morning, five minutes after Ginny. Hermione and Ron were apparently furious with him for disappearing last night, or so Ginny said via their mind link.

When Harry reached the Gryffindor table, sure enough, there were Hermione and Ron, sat with Ginny, glaring at him. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny." Harry greeted with a smile.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione hissed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Harry answered, grinning cheekily.

"Harry..." Hermione warned, as if she was about to explode.

"Hermione, I am allowed time on my own, you know."

"Yes, well, you could've told us!" Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't particularly happy at Hermione. Everyone was still glaring at Ginny over the 200 house points loss, and it was Hermione's fault they knew.

"Hermione, I don't need to tell you every detail in my life, okay? Just leave it alone." Ginny squeezed Harry's thigh under the table. Hermione harrumphed and looked away from Harry. Ron snorted.

Harry left breakfast soon afterwards, and Ginny followed a few minutes later. "What've you got today?" she asked him.

"Since it's Tuesday, I have double charms, double transfiguration, lunch, care of magical creatures and herbology."

"Right, meet me for lunch?"

"Of course."

"You got quidditch practise tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come watch. See you later, love." Harry nodded and Ginny walked away.

Harry arrived at Charms early. Professor Flitwick was setting up the classroom. He was placing a baby on each table.

"Potter!" Flitwick exclaimed when he saw him.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Harry offered, even though he was confused by the babies.

"Yes, yes. They're not real babies. They're simulated." Flitwick explained. "We're learning household charms, Potter, and part of that is children, so everyone will have the babies until February." Harry gaped at him. A baby? How the hell would he look after a baby? Maybe Ginny would help. _Maybe Ginny will help with what? _ Harry heard in his head.

_We have to look after babies until February._

_I remember when the twins had to do that!_

_The twins! Was it hard?_

_I don't know. I didn't help them.  
_  
"February?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, you'll take the babies home over Christmas." Harry was shocked to say the least, but it would give him practice for when Ginny had _his_ baby. Harry grinned at the professor.

_And I'll be having your baby will I, Potter? _Ginny queried. Harry could almost see the raised eyebrows.

_Of course. It's part of the bond._

_Oh. Yeah._

Harry grinned at having beaten her.

"What do you need help with, sir?"

"There are nappy bags over in the corner, Potter. Can you put one on each chair?" Harry nodded, grinning.

Twenty minutes later, everything was given out and the students walked in. Harry had looked at all the babies and chose the one he wanted - a little ginger girl with brown eyes, just like Ginny. He sat in the middle row with the baby. He called her Lily.

Ron came and sat next to him, looking petrified. Hermione looked just as scared. Harry grinned at them both as he rocked Lily.

Flitwick explained what was going to happen. Ron looked at his baby - a little blonde girl with bright blue eyes. Hermione also had a girl, but she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, when I point at you, say the name of your baby." Flitwick announced. He started with Hannah Abbott, who shouted 'Alfie!'. Susan Bones said 'Lucie!'. Malfoy said 'Aster!' grudgingly.

When it came to Ron, he shouted, "Lauren!''. Flitwick turned to Harry.

Harry shouted, "Lily!" Flitwick looked at Harry in shock, before smiling sadly.

Hermione shouted, "Imogen!" And they went on, eventually ending with Michael Corner, who said 'Liam'.

Then, Flitwick proceeded to tell them how to care for a baby and what charms they would learn. They'd learn one a week, and until they learned the appropriate charm for the appropriate action, they'd have to do it the muggle way.

"Now, the happier and healthier they are, the more growing they will do. Gryffindor boys will go against Gryffindor girls and so on. Whoever has the most months in their house will get a Honeydukes hamper for their dorm. Whoever wins overall, will get either a Quality Quidditch Supplies hamper, or a Sweetheart Boutique hamper." Parvati and Lavender looked extremely interested.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Flitwick explained about the nappy bags. "Inside the bags, there will be nappies, a purse of 1000 coins, furniture, clothing, bedding, pram, highchairs, food, bottles, dummies, etc. If you need anything else, you are to come to me with your money and buy it. Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded. "You have clearance to take the babies to lessons. Once you leave the classroom, the babies will activate." The bell rung. "You may leave." Hermione put the bag over her shoulder and held the baby like a football. Harry rolled his eyes as he held the baby properly. Ron seemed to see that Harry's baby looked happier than Hermione's, so he copied Harry.

"Come on," Ron said to Harry. "Let's go set the furniture up at break." Seamus, Neville and Dean followed them to the dorms, all looking petrified. "Bloody hell, babies." Ron exclaimed as Hermione's baby burst out in tears. "I feel sorry for Lavender and Parvati's babies." Seamus snorted.

When they reached the dorm, Harry lay the baby down on his bed and opened the nappy bag. Shrunk down, there were packages from a furniture shop. The cribs, wardrobes, changing tables, etc, needed building. Harry pulled out the crib package and grew it. He saw the other boys looking at him and sighed.

"Get over here; we'll do them together." They pulled the contents of the crib out of it's cardboard packaging and Harry told Neville to read the instructions.

"1, attach part A to part B with screw A." Neville read out.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

The crib was set up. It had taken a while, but it was set up. They had ten minutes remaining of break. "Okay. Get a baby suit out of your nappy bag." Harry said to the boys. Harry fished out a purple and pink all-in-one suit and dressed Lily in it. He found the shrunken baby-carrier in the nappy bag and placed Lily in it. He watched Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville do the same.

Seamus had a boy, who he'd called Jacob. Dean's boy was called Christopher. Neville had a sweet, mousey-brown haired girl called Alice. Neville had tried to put Alice's arms in the legs of the pink baby-suit he'd found and grown in his nappy bag.

Jacob was screaming and Seamus looked terrified. "Find the bottle!" Harry told him. Seamus found a bottle. "Find the formula!" Seamus raised an eyebrow. "It's white powdery stuff!" Harry took the bottle off Seamus, as the Irish boy looked for formula. "Aguamenti!" Water shot into the bottle. Harry then used the spell Flitwick had taught them to warm up liquid. "Tepido liquida!" Harry held his wand until it was about 70'C. Seamus had found the formula and Jacob was still screaming. He used the spoon he'd found and put two spoonfuls into the hot water, on Harry's command. As soon as Jacob began to drink, his cries stopped.

"Harry, we love you." Dean said, clapping him on the back. "Now what should we take to Minnie's lesson?"

The Gryffindor boys packed their nappy bag with essentials and walked out with the babies in baby carriers.

Hermione's baby, Imogen, was lay, screeching, next to Hermione. Hermione looked furious when she saw their perfectly looked after babies. "Help me!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Hermione, can't help the opposite team." Harry said, as they walked out of the Gryffindor tower. "Right, off to Minnie."

When they arrived at Transfiguration, McGonagall's classroom was empty, except for the professor. She looked shocked.

"Are you telling me that my Gryffindor boys have arrived first?" McGonagall said in disbelief.

"It was Harry, professor!" Dean shouted. "Seamus' kid was crying and Harry knew what to do!" Harry blushed.

"I should have guessed." McGonagall said. "The last time my boys won was in 1976 - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom and Mathew Hulmes."

"Is that Professor Lupin, professor?" Seamus asked. McGonagall nodded. "And Harry and Neville's dads?" McGonagall nodded again. Harry placed Lily in the baby carrier on the table in his place.

The next group to walk in were the Hufflepuff girls - Susan, Hannah, Sophie Roper, Eloise Midgen, Sally-Anne Perks and Megan Jones. Sally-Anne's baby boy, Cody, was crying into it's dummy.

Sally-Anne placed her baby right next to Harry, in Ron's usual place. "Harry Potter, right?" Sally asked. Harry nodded. "I'm Sally. Sally-Anne Perks." Harry nodded again. "How did you make your baby not cry?"

"I made it happy." Harry answered. Sally laughed and pushed her hand through her hair. Harry sent a look to Seamus, who shrugged. Harry heard a growl in his mind.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Sally asked. Harry then realised what she wanted. He sighed; Ginny growled again.

"I do."

Sally quirked an eyebrow. "I've never seen you with one before."

Harry heard Seamus and Dean start to laugh. "She's Gryffindor and not in our year. We spend the evenings together." Harry said, then walked over to Ron, scowling. Ginny was still using some choice swear words, aimed at Sally-Anne.

After the Hufflepuff girls, were the Ravenclaw boys - Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot and Oliver Rivers. The Slytherins arrived together, then the Ravenclaw girls and the Hufflepuff boys.

Eventually, the Gryffindor girls walked in. Hermione's baby was still screeching. She sat down at the back of the room, rocking the baby. McGonagall then started the lesson, using a sonorus charm so that they could hear over Hermione's baby's screeches.

_How's our Lily? _Ginny asked.

Harry smiled slightly. _She's good. Sleeping right now, _Harry said, stroking Lily's ginger hair out of her face. _Hermione's baby is screaming for all she's worth._

_What did she call it?_

_Imogen. It's the name of a Shakespearean character, just like 'Mione._

_Oh, right. What you doing in Transfig?_

_We are vanishing rats._

_Fun._

_Yeah, I'm doing pretty well._

_Oh yeah?_

_Well, I just imagine it's Pettigrew, and BANG! He's gone._

_Mmm, good. Rat-faced bastard._

It took all of Harry's self-restraint not to snort. Sally-Anne gave him a funny look. Ginny growled in Harry's mind. Harry smiled slightly. He really did love that girl.

Half-way through the lesson, Hermione's baby, Imogen, decided to fall asleep. However, with the noise of Imogen's screaming, no one noticed the other baby's screaming. Eventually, McGonagall sighed and packed away the rats. "Everyone pick up your babies." she said exasperatedly. "And say, _Quidenim Maliest_, whilst waving your wand in a circular motion over the baby!" Everyone in the room did so and a piece of paper fell in each pair of hands. Harry's paper said:

_Hygiene: Red (change nappy)_  
_Hunger: Amber (feed)_  
_Fun: Amber (hold and play with)_  
_Energy: Green_  
_Social: Amber (hold/talk to)_  
_Comfort: Amber (buy some pillows/comfier carrier)_

Harry sighed and pulled wipes, a nappy and the changing mat out of the nappy bag. He lay Lily down on the changing mat and unbuttoned her baby grow. He saw Hannah Abbott doing the same.

Once Harry had changed her nappy, he banished the dirty one and began to make some formula, whilst rocking her. Hermione was glaring at how easy it was for him. Harry winked at her. Hermione had left Imogen to sleep, thankfully, but Crabbe and Goyle's children were still screeching. McGonagall was going around giving instructions to everyone, whilst Harry sat happily. Neville's baby, Alice, was crying as Neville tried to feed her formula. Harry walked over to him and felt the bottle. He'd not heated up the formula. Harry did it for him and, soon enough, Alice stopped crying. Neville sighed in relief and looked at Harry gratefully, while Hermione glared.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I know, it's been nearly three weeks, but I've had exams and a business programme to get ready for. Scary stuff! But it's all back to normal now. And I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Sorry this chapter's a bit small:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have been a lot smarter. **

Harry and Ginny arrived outside Snape's office at eight for their detention with Lily. They knocked on the large door and Snape opened it with a sneer. _Bastard _Ginny thought and Harry agreed. _What do you reckon we'll be doing? _

_Probably cutting lips off a chicken. _Harry suggested as they walked into the potions lab part of Snape's office. Ginny snorted, causing Snape to glare at her.

"Is something funny, Miss Weasley?" _Mrs Potter. _Harry corrected in his head.

"No, sir." Ginny answered through gritted teeth. _Other than your greasy hair, huge nose and petty jealousy._

"Then kindly refrain from snorting during your detention." Snape snapped. "Now, as you most likely haven't noticed, there is a cauldron set up for both of you. Madam Pomfrey is low on Pepper-Up Potion, Blood-Replenishing Potion and Cough Potion. You have twenty weeks until Easter and this is what you will be doing until then. The potions are in the book on the work surface. Madam Pomfrey needs fifty of each by Easter. You may begin."

Harry and Ginny worked in silence, making a Pepper-Up Potion each. They talked through their minds. Snape watched them, whilst reading a book - Expert Potion Makers and their Future.

Half an hour later, Lily began to cry. Ginny picked the doll up, pointed her wand at it and said "Quidenim Maliest!". Lily was lonely, so Ginny rocked her and snuggled her until she fell back to sleep.

Two hours into the detention, Ginny burst out in giggles at something that Harry said. Harry shook his head at her, amused.

"Miss Weasley!" Snape shouted. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, professor." Ginny said, looking at the table. They weren't at the occlumencal stage yet, and, therefore, didn't have any mind shields to hide their relationship.

"Then, why, Miss Weasley, did you feel the need to burst out in laughter?" Snape raised one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, professor." Ginny said, still looking at the table.

"Look at me, girl!" Harry would have glared at the professor, but, if he did, Snape would have legilimised him. Ginny turned to look at Snape slowly, but her eyes never left the floor. Snape looked ready to breathe fire. "You can both stay another hour." Harry almost groaned out loud. That would put them in Snape's lab until midnight. Snape sat back down and continued to read his book.

_I'm sorry. _Ginny's voice said in his mind.

Harry mind-sighed. _It's fine._

_I'll make it up to you when we get out._

_You will? _Harry sounded hopeful.

_Mmhmm._

_How so?_

_You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? _Ginny teased.

Harry sent her a look, before cutting up some more mandrake root.

Lily cried again at ten-thirty, and Harry gave her some formula. And then, until midnight, there were no interruptions. "You may leave." Snape said silkily. "And, may I suggest, not to be caught _together _again. Weasley might not accept your feeble excuses next time." Ginny and Harry both sent him glares, keeping their curses in their minds. They picked up Lily and began the long walk to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They arrived at the Common Room under the invisibility cloak. They'd been under the cloak since their close call with Filch in the fourth floor corridor. "Lignum Ignis." Harry said to the sleeping fat lady. She started awake and swung the portrait open, scowling.

Harry and Ginny walked into mania. Every Gryffindor student, it seemed, was awake. Seamus, Neville, Ron and Dean stood in a corner, holding crying babies and trying to feed them. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Rachel (Rachel Victoria McCorkle) and Laura (Laura Antonia Targett) each held more whimpering babies. First through seventh years sat around, looking exhausted and angry. Hermione was close to tears and Lavender was singing shrilly to her baby (Ashley). Harry walked over to Neville first and did the Quindenim Maliest spell to find that Alice was hungry and tired. Harry held her in the proper position and fed her.

Harry and Ginny each went round to the baby dolls and sorted out each problem. Eventually, it was quiet enough that everyone could go to sleep. Harry and Ginny sighed as they sat down on the couch. Everyone was in bed. Lily was sleeping. "Harry, are you happy about the bond?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Of course I am, Gin. I love you."

"Yeah, but you were forced into loving me and -"

"It doesn't matter. I love you." Harry said with a shake of his head. Ginny sighed in content.

"I love you too." Ginny looked down at her lap and bit her lip, as if thinking about something. "Harry, what if we were to, erm, take things to the next level?" Ginny was blushing fiercely and was staring straight at her lap. Harry's head snapped up.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice high.

"I don't mean go all the way; I mean, like, erm, get each other off." Harry stared. "Harry, say something please."

"Err, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great." Harry said, his voice still high and squeaky. Ginny laughed, pulling herself onto his lap and kissing him softly.

"I love you." Ginny said, still laughing.

But suddenly things weren't as funny anymore. Harry crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around her soulmates neck and straddled him. Deciding that they needed to breath, Ginny and Harry let up. "Gin, are you sure about this?" Ginny nodded slowly. Harry smiled softly. "I love you."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Fred and George Weasley were worried. Ron had come to them last night with concerns about Harry. He was disappearing all the time, and he nearly never spent the night in the Gryffindor Dorms. While the twins had told Ron that Harry was probably out getting laid every night, they didn't believe it. I mean, this was Harry! Which was why, at four am, Fred and George were sneaking into Harry's dorm to check if he was there. If he wasn't, they'd wait up in the common room until Harry arrived and gave them some bloody explanations.

Concluding that Harry was not in his dorm, Fred and George walked down to the common room with Fred in front. "My eyes!" Fred cried out. "My eyes! Don't look, George!" George rolled his eyes, laughing at his brother's antics, and walked into the common room where he stopped, gaping. Harry, their brother-in-all-but-blood-hair-and-name, and Ginny, their blood sister, were locked in a passionate embrace, topless. Ginny had her hand under the blanket that covered their lower parts, so George assumed that they were fully naked. Ginny. Harry. Naked. Ginny. Fourteen.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" George said, making sure he wasn't too loud.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" Harry's head snapped apart from Ginny's. Shit, they were so unbelievably dead. Fred and George stood at the foot of the stairs.

"I -" Harry started. "We - Erm -"

"Please don't tell Mum." Ginny asked quietly. She'd withdrawn her hand from under the sheet and had pulled it up to cover her breasts.

"Harry, what've you got first?" one of the twins asked curtly.

"Potions." Harry answered with a gulp.

"Okay, we need to have a chat during that period. We'll leave you to get dressed now." the other twin said, before turning precisely and walking off with his twin. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I love you, Gin; it's been great."

"What on earth are you on about, Potter?"

"Your brothers are going to skin me alive." Ginny shook her head and kissed him softly.

"Believe me, if they do, they'll have me to deal with." Ginny said with narrowed eyes. Harry grinned and kissed her again. "Now, Harry my dear," Ginny started when Harry began to caress her breasts. "I have only had four hours sleep, so I would very much appreciate it if we could go to bed."

"Sure, I'll get the invisibility cloak."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Harry was scared. There was no other way of saying it. His soulmate's twin brothers had found he and Ginny naked, snogging in the common room at four in the morning. They didn't even know they were dating!

Ginny was fast asleep next to him, still deliciously naked from the night before. Harry grinned at the sight. She was so gorgeous. So beautiful. She was perfect and that was what he was going to tell the twins. He loved her and there was no way he'd take any shit because of it.

"Morning, love." Ginny murmured, her eyes still closed.

Harry grinned and kissed her softly.

"Mmm, do we have time?" Ginny asked, a silly smile making it's way onto her face.

"It's eight. The twins want to see me in an hour. If we're quick..."

"We will be." Ginny said, sitting up promptly, showing her chest. "Ugh, I love you, Harry."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Harry and Ginny walked into breakfast, laughing. Fred and George gave Harry death glares as they sat down.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore said, raising the attention of the students. "It has been decided to continue with the tradition of the Yule Ball for fourth to seventh years. You will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the next two weekends to buy dress robes." he finished. Harry turned to Ginny. She looked at him with wide eyes before standing up and walking straight out of the Great Hall. Harry made to go after her, before Ron decided to speak.

"Who you going to take?" he asked.

"I dunno; what about you?" Harry said, distractedly.

"I dunno. Lavender's pretty fit." Harry watched Hermione swallow and stand up to follow Ginny.

"You're an idiot, mate." Harry said, walking out to find Ginny, leaving Ron gaping.

Harry found Ginny, using the bond. _Gin? _he asked her. She didn't reply, so Harry began to run to the Room of Requirement, where Ginny was. He ran in and found Ginny curled up in a ball on a bed. "Ginny..."

"Just go do it, Harry." Ginny said. Harry looked at her strangely. What was she on about?

Apparently she heard that. "Just go ask some girl to the dance and-"

"What?! No, Ginny! You think that I'll go with some random girl just because I don't want people to know about us?!"

"Well, you clearly don't want to be seen with me-"

"Ginny, I'll happily be seen with you! I thought we agreed to keep us a secret!"

"Harry, we both know you'll have Sally-Anne Perks and the rest of her bloody crew harping on for a date, so just choose the prettiest one and go with them," Ginny said sadly.

"And that's what you want is it? Hmm? Because I certainly don't. I _never_ want to be seen with anyone except you. I love you and I will forever. Ginny, please, I'll buy you a dress and we'll go together. I don't care who knows about us! I'll stand on the Gryffindor table and snog you for all your worth if that's what it takes to prove that I love you; to prove that I only want you."

_I'm so sorry. I- Harry, please forgive me. I'll do anything! Anything! _Ginny begged.

Harry chuckled and pulled Ginny close to him. _Don't be silly, Gin. _Harry said with a grin. _So, how about that tabletop snog?_

_Well, I rather like sneaking around. It's quite fun, especially when Hermione hasn't figured it out yet. So, let's wait until Christmas, and then Mum can find us in bed togeth-_

_WOAH! Are you crazy?!_

_Okay, calm the squeaky voice, Potter. Oh, remember when you were twelve and had that tiny little squeaky voice? _Harry glared at his soulmate. _Don't worry, love. You've grown such a lot since then. _Ginny said, giving Harry's crotch a squeeze. Harry looked at Ginny.

_How on earth do you know how_ big_ I was when I was twelve?_

_I walked in on you once in the shower. You were in the middle of a wank session and-_

_You watched? _Harry asked, horrified.

_Harry, I've gotten myself off to that image for years. And now you're hung like a hippogriff! _Harry blushed. _Ooh, maybe I'll start a rumour about that. Harry Potter: Hung like a Hippogriff! Imagine Lavender and Parvati!_

_If you dare spread that, Ginevra Molly Potter, I won't touch you for a week._

_Well then, I'd better not tell anybody. _Ginny teased. _Now, you've got an appointment with my brothers, so get off your arse._

__**Next Chapter:**

**Fred and George's Chat**

**Who finds Harry and Ginny in a compromising position? - VOTE!**

**Trip to Hogsmeade!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Firstly, I am not dead! I apologise for not writing for what's it been? Three months? Anyway, I don't have an excuse, other than I lost my muse. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm going to rewrite this fic, so if you could tell me in a review what you want me to keep? If you have a favourite part that you don't tell me about, it might be deleted!

Secondly! HAVE YOU HEARD?! JK ROWLING IS WRITING A HARRY POTTER FILM! Oh, I am so so so happy!

Also! Downton Abbey starts back soon! Hehe, so happy! I'll write soon.

Loads of love,

Jooles/Lia/Juls/Jewles, whatever works for you :)

xxxx


End file.
